


Final Rantasy

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hiaku, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: The title is a misspelling I made, I decided I liked it.Some shitty Haiku's about Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive.





	Final Rantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimmerShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/gifts), [NestPlaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/gifts).



An Old Wall awakes  
Diamond Weapon cries battle  
Come winter to the city

Regal warrior  
A demon general screams  
Born of the same life

Wall and Diamond mesh  
Roars and war, sensual joy  
Specks on them in arms

Brother against friend  
Demon lust, burning city  
Release of cum at dawn

Chocobo piss coffee  
Percolator never the same  
She's wrapped in plastic

A great roiling  
Chandeliers everywhere  
Small one gets his way


End file.
